Optimism Angel
by Autore Raita
Summary: "Why would you want to join the Disciplinary Comittee?" his eyes narrowed dangerously. She beamed "Because I love you! Hibari-senpai!" HibariXOC May contain other pairings! Minor Changes Made.
1. The Really Cool Scary Prefect!

Minor adjustments have been made to chapter one. The orignal idea was for Dino to be the OC's sister. But, I found a better person for that job, therefore some parts of the story is being changed. I apologise for the trouble caused.

* * *

><p>This storyis a 100% Hibari X OC story! It follows after the Ring Conflict!<p>

Some parts of the story may seem confusing but eventually you'll understand them!

Thank you for clicking on my story! If you have questions please leave a review!

P.S Please forgive my lack in ability to describe scenes perfectly! :)

* * *

><p>It was once again another morning in Namimori. Hotaru took a deep breath, allowing a small smile to grace her cute features. To her, this town was the perfect epitome of beauty.<p>

The skies in Namimori were vast. During most nights, you could get a clear view of the shining stars. In the morning, the sun shone so ever brightly. The sunlight was gentle. Hotaru always felt as though it was because the sky and the sun were good friends that enjoyed each other's company. Hence, their ability to make the people around them so happy with their cheery mood.

The neighbours were kind. Kind enough that if you went to knock on a random house, the owner would smile at you and ask if you wanted to come in and sit. If they knew your name, they would greet you 'Good Morning' each day. Their smiles made a warm fuzzy feeling rise in Hotaru's heart.

In Namimori, there were alot of kids. In the middle of pathways, you could see small children playing with each others. A pure childlike innocence shown on their face. They were so cute when they smiled that Hotaru couldn't help but do the same.

Hotaru scanned her neighbourhood slowly, smiling as she noticed little details. Housewives walked down the streets together, swinging their little basket gently as they made their way to the market .

Hotaru raised her hand up as a small yellow bird landed on her fingers.

She watched it with a curious smile "Ne.. you're a canary aren't you?" Her voice was high pitched and sweet. It was very childike but had a very light mature tone at the end of it. It was one of the reasons why the people around her always gave in to her requests. She was simply too cute to say no to.

The little canary chirped merrily, as though replying to her question. Hotaru giggled as she smoothed down his head gently with her index finger "I heard that canaries can learn how to speak. Can you do it?" The bird blinked cutely, tilting it head to the side slightly.

"Ne.. Why don't you try it? My name is Hotaru" she smiled at the bird as she repeated her name slowly "Its Ho~ta~ru!"

The bird blink once more before singing out happily "Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru!"

Hotaru's mouth fell into an 'o' shape in awe. She moved her free hand up to cover her mouth in surprise "You realy spoke!"

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" the bird continued chirping joyfully. Hotaru smiled. She looked up slightly and noticed teenagers were rushing down the streets in a hurry. They were dressed in uniforms. Most probably afraid of being late. One of them had messy brown hair while the other-

_Eh? _

_L-l-late?_

"I forgot about school!" she screeched loudly. Hurriedly, she picked up the school bag she had left next to her on the floor and hugged it in her arms and rushed off, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

The canary quickly flew down from her hand and landed gently on a metal fence by the pathway she was previously standing at.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

* * *

><p>The teacher could only stare at her class in an exasperated manner. They continued chattering like idiots even after she entered the class. This place was like a mad market.<p>

Feeling thoroughly annoyed, she slammed her hands down onto the teacher's table. A loud 'bang' reveberated throughout the class, catching everyone's attention. Clearing her throat in a superior way, she couldn't help but twitch her lips up into an amused smirk "We're having a transfer student."

Frowning as the class began babbling about the new student, she gave up all thoughts of making them shut up and continued, not caring if they were actually listening "Hotaru-san has jumped a grade to join us here. I hope that everyone of you will treat her kindly and not take advantage simply becaue she is younger than you. Remember that mentally, she is of the same age as everyone of you here."

"Hai! Sensei!" the class chorused, though their eyes spoke differently. Some of them were curious about how she looked like, a few didn't even look like they bothered while some were already cursing the girl in their heads. Why? Because they apparently, had never ever managed to even pass a test and yet a little girl had managed to jump to their grade so easily? They were annoyed. Whereas some of them, had tried very hard in their studies but never managed to even get an A in their grades. Therefore, a smart little girl who jumped a grade was not very welcomed at the moment.

Giving herself a satisfied nod, the teacher turned to the door and gave a small shout "Hotaru-san! You can come in now!"

The class stared expectantly as the door slide open. A petite girl stood there with the cutest smile ever. She rushed into the class excitedly only to trip on her own feet. Everyone's heartbeat increased in worry for her. Luckily, she managed to balance herself before she dove straight onto the floor. She placed a hand over her chest and gave a sigh of relief.

At the same time, everyone let out the breath that they had been holding in. Noticing this, Hotaru looked up at the class and giggled, her blue eyes twinkling. _I knew it! The people in Namimori are so nice..._

During that single moment, all sorts of negative emotions towards the girl was erased from their minds. All that were left were admiration, love, surprise and tons and tons of blushes.

'_S-she's cute!'_

Throwing her thoughts aside, Hotaru gave her new class a small scan. Her eyes stopped on a rather farmiliar brown haired boy. She frowned lightly. She still owed the boy an apology. _So that's the rumoured Vongola Decimo.. He looks just like the boy in the photo Reborn-san sent me.. Ahaha.. of course he does, it is him after all.. _

She looked away from him and focused on her other classmates. _Gokudera Hayato... The Storm Guardian..Ah! There he is! What about the Rain Guardian... Oh, the boy with black hair huh? He seems nice..._

"Why don't you introuce yourself? Hotaru-san" the teacher spoke gently with a smile, snapping her out of her dazed stupor. Turning back to the teacher, Hotaru beamed. The teacher reminded her of a strict yet kind mother. _The teacher looks kind too.. _"Un! Arigatou! Sensei!"

She turned back to the class, her smile widening as she bowed down slightly "My name is Gioiello Hotaru! I got my hair color from my Otou-sama and my eyes from Okaa-sama! I like smiling! Because, if you smile, good things would definitely happen! Please take of me for next few years!" She finished her introduction with an extra wide smile.

Hotaru watched as they class stared at her with what seemed like awe. She blinked. Did she say something wrong?

The teacher nodded before clearing her throat once as she faced the class, her strict demeanor back on "Any questions?"

Instantly , 7 hands were raised. And for some reason, those students who had their hands raised, had some sort of pervy twinkle in their eyes.

Hotaru however, was compltetly oblivious to that. She simply blinked at them curiously at smiled "Yes?" The teacher briefly wondered if she was going to be okay, surrounded by so many idiots everyday.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" one of them shouted. Hotaru blinked in surprise at his questions. _W-w-w-why on are they asking that? _Nevertheless, the thought of having one caused a light blush on her cheeks.

"N-no..." she stuttered out lightly, unsure of what to say in such a situation "What kind of guys do you like?" another boy shouted almost instantly.

"E-eh?" she flushed red before looking down, twiddling her fingers slightly "I-I d-don't k-know.."

Hotaru was never one of romance. Of course, she liked them just as much as any girls. However, when she just so as much as try to imagine herself in a shoujo managa scene, she would lose control and start squealing and blushing so much at there was no more blood in any part of her body but her cheeks. Therefore, she tries not to think about them too much. Of course, once in a while, someone would comment that she would never get a boyfriend that way but that only made things worse.

_If onii-chan were here, he would've shot all of them already... _Hotaru turned even redder at the thought.

CUTE!" the class exclaimed at her childlike gesture. She flushed into a deeper colour of red "E-eh?"

"Alright! Stop!" the teacher shouted, slightly annoyed. It was obvious that the class had forgot her previous words. She sighed lightly in exasperation which made Hotaru blink at her curiously. The teacher smiled gently at Hotaru . At least after this, she would have one more student among the few that would actually listen to her "Hotaru-san , why don't go sit down? Your seat is next to Sawada-kun. Sawada-kun, raise your hand up."

_Sawada? Sawada Tsunayoshi? _

Hotaru smiled at the boy as he nervously lifted his right arm. _Yay! I get to sit next to Vongola Decimo! _Eagerly, she rushed to her seat and sent him a huge smile. Her smile widened when the boy returned the smile albeit, blushing a little.

She did wonder though, why the class were all glaring at him. It looked almost as though they wanted to murder him... The boy seemed to realise that as well, because, Hotaru noticed, that he was shaking throughout the class.

She giggled lightly. This boy was cute. He reminded her of a younger version of Dino. He used to get flustered so easily too. Hotaru wondered if Reborn was torturing Tsuna too. Turning back to the class, she frowned lightly at the glares that seemed to intensify by every minute that passed. _This isn't good... The innocent aura is changing..._

In a flash, lunch time came. Hotaru remained in her seat as she watched most of the boy population gathered around Tsuna's seat. One of them had kicked Tsuna's table to the side. Oh the irony, Hotaru thought. She remembered from the information Reborn had sent her that the first time Tsuna had met his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato had kicked his table in annoyance.

_Ah..but who knows, he might gain a few more Family members this way..._

Hotaru raised her eyebrows as she listened to their conversation absent-mindedly. They were threatening him to give up his seat. Something about how he didn't deserve to seat next to such a cute girl.. Hotaru wondered who the cute girl was. She must have been really attractive to get almost have of the class this riled up. She turned to see who was seating next to Tsuna curiously. _Wait... I'm sitting next to him, aren't I?_

_... .. .._

By then, both Tsuna's rain and storm guardian had rushed to his side. Gokudera Hayato was threatening to explode them while Yamamoto Takeshi was going 'Maa, maa'.

Hotaru chewed her botton lip lightly, a habit she had developed over the years as she watched the trio with mild concern. _From what I heard from Reborn-san, Tsunayoshi-sama would never fight unless his friend's life are being threatened. I doubt Reborn-san is anywhere near to shoot him with the Dying Will bullet so that means..._

_Ah.. but, they look so scary.. His guardians seems to be too busy arguing..._

_What now? He's gonna die! Should I interfere?_

_I wish Onii-chan was here!_

"If you refuse to move, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!" Hotaru gasped as a boy raised his fist towards Tsuna. Deciding that there was no time to hesitate , she sprung up from her seat and rushed forward, catching the boy's fist with her right hand. Staggering back a little, she winced at the impact of the punch. _O-ouchie... What's with punch... is he in the boxing club or something?_

Hotaru felt like running away the moment she met the scary eyes of the boys who had gathered in front of Tsuna's table. _'You can do it. Get over there and show them who's boss, Hotaru.' **Onii-chan..** _Forcing herself to glare back at them, she spoke with the tone she usually used only when speaking to her Family **"_What are you doing?"_**

She could imagine the trio gaping at her from behind. If the situation wasn't this scary, she would've laughed. But at the moment, she was having enough trouble controlling herself from trembling.

"H-hotaru-chan!" the boys seemed nothing but shocked. Probably at the fact that a _girl_ had stopped a _guy_'s punch. Hotaru snorted in her mind. _What kind of meanies are they? Do they really think that girls are weak? _

"You're not answering my question" she narrowed her eyes at them as a warning. She may be a small chibi who seemed like nothing but an innocent kid that knew nothing but during times of need, she was complete capable of standing up against the others. She was a _mafiaso _after all.

"O-of course, I'm getting Dame-Tsuna to move! He doesn't deserve to sit next to you!" the boy stuttered, disbelief in his eyes. Hotaru rolled her eyes, she felt like she was dealing with those stuck-up mafiasos who thought that they were strong and could do anything when in truth, they were nothing but weak. "And who, may I ask, gave _you_ the the permission to make decisions for _me_? Whether or not he deserves to sit next to me, _I'll decide it for myself."_

"Hah! Take that!" Gokudera shouted right before they could reply "Now scram! Can't you see that Jyuudaime is annoyed by your presence?" Hotaru's lips twitched up into a small smile. _He's protective over his own boss.. He'll make a good right-hand man..._

Hotaru couldn't help but think that Tsuna's guardians were all so adorable, protecting him in their own way. At least that was what she had learnt from her Reborn and her brother...

She turned her attention back on to the boys who had settled on glaring at Tsuna instead. "You bastard! I'll get you back for this!" Tsuna's jaw fell. His facial expression were completely screaming; "WHY ME?"

He looked as though he was going to protest but the boys had already ran for their lives. Hotaru had to sweatdrop at that. _They're over exaggerating.. Its not as if I'll kill them or something.. Its just a warning..._

Feeling relieved, Hotaru felt the nerves that she had been repressing fly back at her, twice the speed. Her legs wobbled. They felt like the grape jell-o that she had once made for her her brother. Before she knew it, she had lost complete control of her limbs and fell down to the floor. She was sure that her cheeks were flaring red by now. Taking in deep, huge breaths, Hotaru wrapped her arms around herself as she squeaked out "T-t-t-t-t-that was so scary!"

"H-hotaru-san? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked almost immediately. Hotaru noted that he sounded as relief as she was, though there was a slight tint of shock in his voice.

"E-eh? Ah.. un!" Hotaru quickly nodded her head, blushing. _H-how embarrasing! They saw me acting so childishly! _She quickly stood up, wanting to run away, only too trip over her own legs. Hotaru winced as she fell flat down, face kissing the floor. She quickly sat up, pressing over the bump that was developing on her forehead in hopes that it would lessen the pain. "Itai!" she wailed as she tried not to let tears fall out.

The trio watching her sweatdropped.

She sniffed as she moved her legs such that she was sitted in a more comfortable manner. Thinking that she would probably fall again if she stood up, she could only sniff and remain in her current position. Not knowing what to do, she looked up at the trio who had just seen her make a huge fool of herself with a bashful smile and an awkward laugh as she scratched the back of her head "Ahaha.. I fell again..."

Sweatdrop.

"A-anyway, are you alright?" she gave Tsuna a worried glance. He _was _the Vongola Decimo after all. Wouldn't be good for him to get hurt.

"Of course she isn't! Woman! Its all because of you that Jyuudaime had to face something like that!" Gokudera had snapped at her right before he could answer. Hotaru could only smile at his overprotectiveness. "Maa, maa, calm down. At least Tsuna's alright , right?" Yamamoto laughed. _The Storm and Rain.. they fit the roles perfectly... But that's not all, they both treasure Tsunayoshi-sama alot.. _

"T-that's right! G-gokudera-kun! I'm fine!" Tsuna intervened , stammering lightly, capturing Hotaru's attention. "W-well .. if the Jyuudaime says so.." Gokudera looked down hesitantly. Tsuna looked back to her "H-hotaru-san, its okay! Don't worry, its your fault anyway..."

Hotaru grinned. _He's nice person... _"Thank you!"

"By the way, your name is Hotaru , right?" Yamamoto grinned at her. Hotaru beamed back at him almost instantly. This person had a very contagious smile, she decided right then. "Yep! Its means firefly in Japanese!" she supplied happily.

"I see!" Yamamoto grinned "Hey, wanna have lunch together?" Hotaru blinked in surprise. _A-ah.. come to think of it, in Japanese Schools you have lunch with friends... _

"Oi! Don't invite people by yourself! Its rude to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera snapped at him almost immediately. _His reaction sure is fast..._ Hotaru sweatdropped.

"I-it's alright! Gokudera-kun! I don't mind!" Tsuna began, stuttering a little, not wanting his friends to start argueing again. Hotaru giggled at them. _They've been together for so long that they instinctively know what each other would do. _

"Thank you" she beamed at them "But, I have to report to the Disciplinary Committee right now since I'm new!" At the name of the Committee, Tsuna's face seemed to darken in horror and worry. She blinked curiously before shrugging, deciding that it was none of her business.

"See ya! I'll be going now!" Hotaru smiled at them as she stood up- "Crash!"

With her cheek stuck onto the floor, Hotaru gave them a nervous smile, not knowing what to do "Ahaha.. I fell down again!"

Sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Hotaru stood in front of the Disciplinary Comittee's President room. Her hand was touching the door handle though she seemed rather hesitant to open it. Eyeing the door for a few more minutes, Hotaru couldn't help but sweatdrop. <em>For some reason, I'm feeling a really strong murderous intent coming from beyond this door...<em>

"I'll probably die from this.." her sweatdrop grew. She heaved a sigh before placing one one of her most confident smiles. '_Don't hesitate. Its not like you'_

The moment she pushed open the door, a pair of blue eyes glared at her. She froze, not knowing what to do as she gave a awkward laugh. _Did I do something wrong? Why is glaring at me?_

"U-um... I'm the transfer student..." she began hesitantly with a small smile. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously before he turned and opened a small cabinet. Hotaru blinked as she notice a small glint coming from his hand. _Is that.. a Vongola Ring? Don't tell me.. his the Cloud Guardian? Come to think of it, Dino-san did say that the Cloud Guardian was kinda scary... A fighting maniac...The guy who threatened to throw his ring away... ahahaha..._

"Herbivore" A smal blush made its way up to her cheeks as she noticed that she had been to caught up in her own thoughts. _Wait.. what did he call me? _"Umm.." she began as she pointed at herself "Me?"

His glare intensified. Hotaru sweatdropped. _I guess that's yes..._"I'm not a herbivore" she said with her usual smile. Ignoring her, he threw a small book towards her direction. Instictively, Hotaru raised her hand up and caught it. She glanced curiously at the Namimori Crest on the cover.

"That's your student book. Break any of the rules in there and I'll bite you to death" his voice sounded dangerous. Ignoring his tone, Hotaru gave him a baffled blink "..bite?"

Glare.

She sweatdropped at his behaviour "U-um, if theres nothing else, I'll leave now..." Ignoring her, he turned around , back facing her. _What a weird person..._

_But.. he doesn't seem bad._

"Thank you!" she smiled at him before she turned and left the room. Pausing outside the door, Hotaru wondered. _Does he smile? Is he always alone? I wonder if his lonely... _

"Midori tanabiku namimori no Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii"

She froze. A huge sweatdrop drip down the back of her head. _I-is that singing? T-that's the school athem right? W-why is he singing.. Not to mention its the school athem! W-wait, I'm sure his voice wasn't that squeaky..._

Turning around, she peeked through the small opening between the door curiously, wanting to find out who was singing. Her jaw fell. _I-is that a bird? W-wait.. that's the little canary from this morning! W-why is it with him? _All of a sudden, a huge blush appeared on her face. _H-he's smiling! Its only small one.. BUT HE'S SMILING!_

_He looks kinda cool..._

For some reason, she felt as though she was invading his privacy or something. _W-wait, why am I peeking? _Embarrassed by her own action, she spun around and ran away, flushing red.

* * *

><p>"Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage"<p>

Hibari closed his eyes, relaxing at the sound of Hibird singing. He thought back about the herbivore just now. For some reason, she didn't seem as fearful of him as the other students did. _Hn... she's still a herbivore. _

"Hotaru! Hotaru!"

Hibari's eyes snapped open before they narrowed dangerously. Hibird had stopped singing and for some reason, began repeating someone else's name.

* * *

><p>That's the end of it! If you like it, please leave a review!<p> 


	2. Becoming Closer to Him!

"Neh Bianchi... How does it feel to fall in love?"

Bianchi watch the petite blonde in front of her in slight surprise. She gave her a knowing smile "Have you finally fallen in love? Hotaru?"

Hotaru blinked twice. All of a sudden, the image of a certain skylark flashed past her head. _W-why did he just appear in my head? s_he flushed red "N-n-no! I-I was just curious!"

Bianchi continued smiling at her. For some reason, it made Hotaru more self-conscious that ever. Blushing, she looked down and picked up the little tea spoon by her cup and gave her vanilla tea a little stir. "I-I mean, Bianchi, you always seem so happy around Reborn-san. s-so.. I thought you would know..."

_She's denial.. _"Let's see.." she began as she thought about Reborn, a warm expression on her, "When I think Reborn... my heart would accelerate. No matter what I do I wouldn't slow down... I would feel curious. Wanting to know all about him. The good points, the bad points, all of them. When he smile, I would feel happy myself..."

Hotaru stared at her in awe, her hand pausing by the cup. She gave a like giggle at how happy her friend seemed. "Bianchi.. you really do love Reborn don't you? When I see you like, I can't help but be happy myself.."

Reaching out to pet the little girl's head, Bianchi sighed "You're really a kind girl... Unlike the others who always think I'm crazy to fall in love in Reborn, you're always cheering me on.."

Hotaru blinked before a small chuckle rose pass her lips "That's because I've seen Reborn-san in his adult form. Truth to be told, if I wasn't young at that time, I might have fallen in love too. Just kidding~"

"And? Who is it that you have met that made you like this?" Bianchi returned to the subject with a teasing smile. Turning scarlet once again at the meaning behind her words, she stuttered out "W-what are you saying? I'm just like the usual me.."

Bianchi chuckled at how innocent she was "The you I know would never speak about love willingly. You would blush alot and then change the subject quickly." Flushing at how true the words were , Hotaru whined "D-don't tease me! Bianchi! Mou~!"

"You're not answering my question, Hotaru. The person you met. What kind of person is he?" Bianchi said, smiling curiously as she gently lifted her cup up and took a sip.

Hotaru's mind flew back to Hibari. She looked down hesitantly "He's.. very weird..."

Bianchi raised her eyebrows, the smile remaining "Oh? How?" "He's.. always lonely. He doesn't like it when people crowd around him. Always carrying the cold aura around himself, glaring at everyone making people afraid to approach him..." she gently wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered how lonely he seemed.

"And? Is he scary Hotaru? Does he make you feel like he's bad person?" Bianchi asked gently, knowing that she was still confused about how she felt.

Almost immediately, Hotaru shook her head hard. "No he's not! He always picks fight with others and has a murderous intent around himself, but for some reason, I think he's a good person..." Losing herself in her feelings, Hotaru smiled gently at the thought of Hibari "He, he has a little pet bird. He always shuns away from people, but for some reason, he just can't seem to glare at little animals. I think that's kinda cute. He never smiles in front of others, but, when he's alone with the little bird, a gentle smile would appear on his face."

"I want to know more. Aside from scary glares, what kind of expressions could he make?" she said, her tone now in a small whisper. A smile was on her lips "Ne.. Bianchi, is that love?"

Bianchi chuckled at the girl "You've already gotten the answer in your heart, Hotaru."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for paying for the drinks" Hotaru smiled as she watch Bianchi settle the bill. "Your welcome. Take it as a blessing for your soon-to-come love" Bianchi spoke, slight teasing in her voice.<p>

Hotaru blushed, looking down as her grip on her handbag tightened a little despite the small smile on her lips. Chuckling Bianchi turned and led her out of the little cafe.

"Though I must say that I'm surprised. You've only transferred to Namichuu for a few days and whoever it is that you've met there has already made you head over heels for him. Did you check his background or something?" Bianchi asked jokingly.

"I-I-I didn't! I just happen to hear some upperclassmen talking about him! They were complaining about him being too scary and all and I got a little curious so I asked them!" Hotaru wailed out in embarrassment.

"Is that so? And? Have you met Tsuna?" Bianchi asked, her voice a tad more serious this time as they waked down the streets. Forgetting her previous thoughts, Hotaru frowned a little "Yes... He's very kind. His storm and rain guardians are very nice as well. They truely.. too innocent for the world of Mafia.."

Chuckling, Bianchi joked "So are you. No matter how I look at you, I can only see an innocent young girl who doesn't know anything" Pouting, Hotaru puffed out her cheeks, whining "Bianchi!"

"Are you going to tell them your identity?" Bianchi asked, getting back on the subject. "No.. no yet. For now, the Mafia is taking the fact that Tsunayoshi-sama has become the Tenth rather well. If possible, I want to let them have their peace for as long as possible. Unless the situation calls for it, or Reborn-san wants me to reveal myself to him, I won't. Realising that there's another mafiaso around him would only make him more flustered."

"But.. in some ways, I'm glad that he's the Decimo. If its him, I'm sure he'll be a good boss. After all, he **is** the one that they have been waiting for so long.." she said looking down at the ring on her index finger with a smile.

"I see" Bianchi smiled at her as she stopped her footsteps. She patted the girl gently on her head "I guess I'll be leaving now. Reborn and others are waiting for me. They'll be wondering if I'm gone for too long."

Hotaru nodded with a smile "Send Reborn-san my thanks. For making my good friend so happy." Chuckling, Bianchi flicked her on her head "As if I would do that. If you keep speaking like, one day, I'm really going to let you have a taste of my poison cooking."

"You wouldn't dare to~ Besides, Onii-chan would protect me from you!" she spoke in a merrily songlike voice with a mischeivious smile. "And how can you be so sure of that?" Bianchi raised her eyebrows despite the exasperated smile on her that revealed that she already knew the answer.

"Because his my favourite Onii-chan" she said with one of her most confident smiles.

* * *

><p>"Namimori Disciplinary Council in Need of a New Secretary : Students of any classes and level may feel free to try for the position."<p>

"Ne, ne, anyone of you trying?" one of the the students asked curiously. "Of course! If we do it! We'll get to... control.. Hibari..Kyouya..." another guy shouted his grin melting away as a certain prefect flashed passed his mind.

Everyone shared hesitant glances with each other before they sweatdropped lightly, thinking of the same thing "We'll die, won't we?"With a sigh, everyone turned and walked away, re-starting their conversations that had been thrown away when they had first noticed the announcement.

A certain brunette sweatdropped as he watched his classmates walk away dejectedly. Then again, his feelings were just the same as theirs.

Oblivious, Yamamoto who was standing to his right grinned "I have baseball so I can't. Tsuna, why don't do it?" Tsuna's jaw fell at Yamamoto's idea. Instantly raising his hands up as a jesture of giving up, he quickly shouted"Its impossible! I can't fight or anything! I'll only cause trouble!"

"You baseball idiot! Don't make suggestions that will cause Jyuudaime to be uncomfortable!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, automatically assuming that the 'baseball freak' was annoying Tsuna. "W-wait! Gokudera-kun! W-wait! I-its alright!" Tsuna stuttered, not wanting to have them fight again.

"New Secretary?" a childlike voice asked from behind. Tsuna turned around, blinking at the farmiliar girl in front of him "Hotaru-san.."

Hotaru smiled at them gently "Ohayo. Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san." "Oi! You! Don't greet Jyuudaime so easily! If you're gonna do it, get on your knees and bow!" Gokudera demanded , pulling his dynamites out before Tsuna could give reply. Tsuna's jaw fell at the bomber's crazy demand before stuttering out "G-gokudera-kun! S-stop that! Its alright!" "Maa, Maa, calm down, Gokudera!" Yamamoto piped in, grinning cheekily.

"Shut up! You baseball-freak!" Gokudera snapped, the dynamites still in his hands.

Watching the scene with a small smile, Hotaru giggled for a while before her eyes went back to the notice. Staring at the announcement, Hibari's face popped up in to her mind. She considered her thoughts for a while before a smile twitched up her lips.

* * *

><p>Grinning as she stood in front of the Reception room, she thought <em>'Senpai is in there...' <em>The thought of seeing him again brought a huge grin to her lips. Though she knew he would probably want to 'bite her to death' or something like that.

She placed her hand on the door handle and slide it open with a loud slam. Instantly, a pair of eyes glared up at her. Hotaru awed lightly at how cool he looked just by leaning against the side of the couch with a few papers in his hands. Hibird flew down towards her, regconising her face with one look as it began repeating "Hotaru! Hotaru!"

Snapping out of her trance, Hotaru looked down at the little canary with a smile "Hey there, little guy" "Herbivore.." a voice growled, recapturing Hotaru's attention once again. Unfazed by his glare, Hotaru beamed at him "Ohayo, Hibari-senpai." "What are doing, herbivore?" he demanded with his usual dangerous tone.

"Hmm? I saw the announcement today and decided to come here~" Hotaru supplied cheerfully to him , patting Hibird's head. The little canary chirped softly, liking her soft gesture. Hibari narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Why would you want to join the disciplinary council?"

Hotaru beamed, as though glad that he had asked. "Because I love you! Hibari-senpai!" she announced without hesitation with her smile. Her eyes went wide as a tonfa crashed into the wall dangerously near her head. Hibari Kyouya glared at her, his murderous intent growing "Do not joke with me, Herbivore. I'll bite you to death."

Hotaru grinned cheerfully "I'm not joking at all~" Glowering at her, Hibari raised his tonfas up as though readying to slam it down at her. Hotaru's gaped at his action, realising how serious his threat was. _Forget love! I'll be dead before I can even get him to stop glaring me at this rate! He's so scary after all!_

"W-wait!" her childlike voice shouted desperately, trying to convince him to not 'bite' her "T-that's not all! I was also part of the school council back at my old school!" Pausing his arm in mid-air, Hibari eyed her for a while as though not believing her words. _W-why doesn't he believe me? _"You don't believe me?" Hotaru pouted slightly, gaining more glare with the action. "Fine.. Mou.. It should be written in my student profile" Hotaru said in a unhappy tone, sounding like a kid who hadn't gotten her candy "If you don't believe me, you can check..." Glaring at her for a few more moments, he moved his arm down and turned and walked towards the a 'office' table behind he couches. He pulled out a paper from a drawer, glancing at it. _I guess that's my profile.. Mou.. he really doesn't believe me at all.._

"Herbivore" Hotaru's blinked as something came flying towards her. _A jacket? _Catching it in her arms, Hotaru eyed the clothing curiously. "That's the council uniform" he stated, "Make sure you wear it or _I'll bite you to death." _

Holding it up, Hotaru sweatdropped lightly at how much bigger it was as compared to her body size "Umm.. this is meant for boys isn't it?" She wondered if she was the first girl student who wanted to join to his eyes, he spoke warningly "Do you have a problem with that?" "N-not really.. Its just that... Isn't it against the school rules to wear uniforms of your opposite gender?" Hotaru said as she placed a finger under her chin, remembering what she had read in the student handbook.

Hibari's emotion were completely un-readable for the next few seconds as he gave her a scrutinizing look. "Fine." he said finally after a few seconds, throwing a small red fabric towards her "I'll allow you to wear that instead."

Catching it with her hand, Hotaru blinked at it. _A armband? _Her eyes went wide in realization "T-then, does that mean I'm in?" Ignoring her words, Hibari said "You'll find out your job from the Vice-chairman. Now leave, herbivore." Smiling, Hotaru rushed forward and place te jacket down on the couch. She gave him a small wave "Thank you! Bye, bye! Senpai! Tori-san!(A/N: 'Tori' means bird in japanese)"

Hibari watched the girl who gave no reaction to his glare with slightly interested eyes her as she attempted to run out of the room with a bright smile. I repeat, **attempted**. She fell, face-flat onto the floor right before she was even out of the room. "Ow..." she wailed, pressing the developing-bump on her head as tears gathered around her eyes.

"Herbivore..." Hibari growled at her warningly.

Sweatdropping, she quickly turned and shouted a quick 'Gomenasai' before running out. Hibari narrowed his eyes as he heard more loud crashes and cries of pain outside the room.

* * *

><p>"Secretary?" Kusakabe Tetsuya gaped at the tiny build girl covered in bruises for some reason in front of him. He guessed that it was from Hibari. (AN : Wrong~~) The arm band in her hands were definitely real...Which meant that.. Hibari Kyoya had really accepted a girl into the council?

"Kusakabe-san?" Hotaru asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "H-huh? O-oh" Kusakabe coughed lightly before passing a paper to her "Sorry for that. Anyways, as the secretary of the council, you have two jobs. One is hand out detention slips every morning to latecomers and students with improper uniform. The second is to assist Kyo-san in his paperwork everyday."

After processing his words for a while, Hotaru asked "Um.. What if they refuse to take the detention slips? It used to happen frequently in my old school..." "Usually, Kyo-san order us to 'bite them to death' instead as a punishment but.." Kusakabe began hesitantly, unsure of whether he should make the girl do the same.

Right before he could finish his thoughts, Hotaru beamed "I understand! I'll do just that! Thank you, Kusakabe-san. See you tomorrow!"

Kusakabe's jaw fell as the girl ran down the hallways, probably heading home seeing as how the lessons had long ended.

Remembering that he would have to report to Hibari later, he gulped, knowing that he would have to tell him what he had just told the girl to do. He was going to be 'bitten to death' for telling someone weak to give punishment.

* * *

><p>Hotaru giggled at the thought of being officially part of the council. She would get to see Hibari everyday!<p>

She rushed down the hallway covered in bruises that she gotten for being overly excited a few seconds ago when she left the Reception room. Passing by one of her teachers, she gave him a small greeting with a bright smile. Just as she was about the continue back home, the teacher spoke "Hotaru-san.. Are you free now? I need to speak to you for a while.."

Hotaru blinked in surprise , "Huh?"

* * *

><p>AN : Yay! The second chapter is out! I know that the OC seems rather Mary-sue right now but I assure you that she is not! You'll have to wait for the upcoming chapter to be able to properly figure out her character!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so happy to receive them! Please continue reviewing because they make me really happy! I'll try to update soon. In the mean time, I'll look forward to the reviews!


	3. Japanese Yakuzas Are Really Scary!

"H-Hotaru-san?"

Tsuna stared in disbelief at the blonde girl.

She stood by the gates with a couple of the prefects, a clipboard and pen in her hands. But what had truly caught Tsuna's attention was the Namimori Council armband proudly pinned onto the sleeve of her uniform.

Oblivious to Tsuna's shock, Hotaru smiled happily at him "Ohayo!"

Tsuna could only gape at her. "'Sup!" Yamamoto greeted back just as cheerfully. Gokudera glared down at the girl, demanding "Oi! Onna! What's that stupid armband doing on your uniform?"

Hotaru blinked twice at them before smiling. "Hmm? It seemed pretty interesting. So I decided to join to Council," she supplied to them merrily.

"I see! Good luck with it!" Yamamoto grinned, taking the news well, unlike his two friends.

Tsuna's jaw fallen down to the floor "B-but, isn't Hibari-san scary?" Tsuna stuttered out. Just the thought of the raven-haired prefect could make him shiver in fear.

"He is?" Hotaru blinked in confusion, tilting her head lightly. "I don't think so. He's strong and all but not really scary" Yamamoto replied with a grin. "I know, right? I think he's really cool!" Hotaru smiled, flowers blooming in the background. Tsuna could only sweatdrop.

"Anyway, I think you'd better head to class right now or I would have to issue you a detention slip for being late" Hotaru said, slightly worried as she gaze down at her watch.

"Oops, I guess we'd better go now huh?" Yamamoto chuckled before giving his dazed friend a questioning look "Tsuna?"

"H-huh? Oh.. Y-yeah.." Tsuna said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Let's go! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera beamed enthusiastically, once again happy to be able to attend class with him as he did, every other day.

"See ya!" Yamamoto gave her a little wave. Smiling, Hotaru waved back at them "I'll see you guys lat-" "Huh? Detention? As if I have the spare time to attend such a thing!" someone shouted.

Hotaru spun around in surprise to see the few prefects with her lying on the floor covered with bruises. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. Big and burly guys stood in front of the prefects, smirking.

__Hotaru's jaw fell. _T-this! C-could this be the rumoured Yakuzas in Japan?_

__Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched in disbelief as one of them promptly spat on the floor with a arrogant smirk.

_Just because they don't want detention doesn't mean they can do this... meanies.. _Narrowing her eyes, Hotaru quickly rushed forward, standing protectively in front of the prefects. "What are you doing?" she asked loudly, her tone warning, losing its childlike sweetness.

"H-hotaru-san!" Tsuna stuttered out, worried for her.

The guys whistled lightly at the sight of her, making Hotaru feel repulsed for some reason. "What a cute girl~ Move away quietly and we'll let you have some fun with us later~ We need to deal with the bastard prefects right now" they grinned at her 'charmingly'.

_'Usually, Kyo-san would order us to 'bite them to death' instead as a punishment..'_

_B-but.. They're kinda scary! ... _Clenching her fists tightly, she used the tone that she usually only used in _that _world, glaring at them "If you refuse to stop actions, I'll have to deal punishment on you as a member of the Council." They looked at each other with raised eyebrows before laughing out loud, "Punish us? You're a hundred years early to think that you're able to even land a hit on us! Lil' girl!"

Tsuna and the others gave Hotaru a worried glance.

_'Weak? They must idiots to think that. My sister isn't weak, she's strong. Now get over there and prove them wrong.'_

Hotaru's lips twitched up into one of her rare confident smile as she whispered "Onii-chan.."

Bending her knees a little, she ran towards them quickly. Speed was one thing that even her brother couldn't beat her at. Before anyone knew what was happening, Hotaru had jumped up and smacked one of the guys across his jaw, sending him flying a few feets away.

Landing back down on the floor with her knees bended, Hotaru smiled in relief that she was able to bring him down. For one second, she had wondered if she was really strong enough to take down such a scary looking man.

Tsuna gasped as he noticed Hotaru held something in her hands. Butterfly..swords? He briefly remembered the name from the book 'Mafia Weapons For Idiots' that Reborn had forced him to read in the middle of the night. She held the handles of the weapon in a similar way to how Hibari usually held his tonfas. The swords were flipped such that the blades was pointing inwards like the tonfas so that when she had punched them, it was the handle that caused the impact instead of the blades. (A/N: Butterfly swords are different from normal daggers, which is why I chose them! Please google them to see how they look! :D)

The boy she had smacked now lay on the floor, his mouth foaming, a rather idiotic look on his face. His friends stared at him in utter disbelief before looking back at the girl with a glare. "You little fucker.. How dare you do that to him.. I'm gonna make sure you regret it..." one of them hissed under his breath.

* * *

><p>Hibaru Kyouya had hated herbivores. Especially those who were incapable of protecting themselves and only knew how to pretend to be strong. That was why he always bit them to death. Their existence was meaningless to him. Gioiello Hotaru was supposed to be one too. She seemed more herbivorous that any herbivore that he had ever seen. Though she was surprisingly brave enough to barge into his disciplinary room.<p>

Which was the reason why he had beaten up Kusakabe Tetsuya for telling such a girl to handle punishment because he was sure that her punishment was most definitely not going to be enough. It was also the reason why he was hiding behind a tree, waiting to deal out punishments instead of the girl.

Obviously, it had shocked him to see the girl disappear for a second and appear again, sending the herbivore straight to the floor. Instead of coming out to bite the other herbivores to death, he stood by the tree, wondering if the girl was any stronger.

Hotaru stood up straight, raising her weapons the way Hibari did with his tonfas with a smile that seemed different hen her usual ones. It almost seemed carnivorous to him. "Its common sense to be punished when one breaks the rule. I don't think I'm doing anything wrong right now." _Even though you are really damn scary!_ Hotaru added in her mind with a shaky laugh.

"You.." they growled, rushing forward towards her. One of them brandished his fist towards her. Dodging his punch perfectly, Hotaru kneeled down slightly and swept her feet around his legs, making him lose his balance. Right before he fell to the ground, Hotaru jumped back up and kneed his gut, the impact sending him on top of his friend whom Hotaru had punched to the ground earlier.

Another of them swung a metal club with spikes towards her. (A/N: Wherever he got it~) Alarmed, Tsuna shouted "Hotaru-san! Be careful!" Quickly, Hotaru spun her weapon around so that the blade was now face outwards. With a flash, she sliced the metal club into half. The guy who held it could only watched in shock as the top half of his weapon slid down onto the floor.

Hotaru jumped up and landed onto of the remains of the club he held in a kneeling position, making her at eye level with him. Hotaru smiled at him before flipping her weapon over again and smacking the guy across his face.

She quickly jumped up, somersaulting in the air right before the guy fell down onto the floor in pain. Landing by the side of the three guys she had injured, she rushed forward and skillfully attacked the others.

Tsuna, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera could only watch in awe as she defeated all of them. Within minutes, they were all lying on the floor, some in pain while some were already unconscious.

"...No way..." Tsuna muttered under his breath. He knew that the girl had seemed strong, seeing as how she had protected him from the punch a few days ago but he never knew she was _that strong. _

"Yeah..." Yamamoto said, as he stared at the girl.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Hotaru crumbled down to the floor like she had done a few days ago. She sat there for panting for a few moments before wailing out "THAT WAS SCARY!"

"..Eh?" Tsuna sweatdropped at her reaction.

"H-hotaru, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, slightly concerned and surprised. She looked at them with teary eyes "I-I've never met someone hic- so s-scary!" They watched with fallen jaws as she started sniffing, crying a little.

"Wha- Are you an idiot? Why on earth would you be scared of them when you're obviously stronger?" Gokudera shouted, annoyed at Hotaru. "B-because, they were glaring at me! Not to mention, they were all so huge! And they wanted to kill me!" she wailed loudly.

"Wao~" Hibari Kyoya smirked at her as he came out from his hiding place. Seems like she wasn't that much of a herbivore after all.

"S-senpai?" Hotaru asked with teary cute eyes, feeling her heart speed up slightly at his appearance. _He looks so cool..._ "It seems like there was no need for me to step in after all. You handled the punishment rather well" he stated, the smirk remaining on his lips.

Blinking in surprise, Hotaru briefly forgot why she was crying and asked "A-are you praising me?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes but gave no reaction. He watched her for a few moments before smirking once again. He rushed towards her, his tonfas raised, ready to attack. Squeaking in surprise, Hotaru quickly jumped up and blocked him with her swords. "S-senpai?" she asked in shock as she dodge the tonfas that came flying towards her repeatedly, making no move to hit back.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Hibari glared at her. "B-because! I don't see a need to f-fight you!" she shouted, dodging his attacks smoothly. Hibari paused his actions at her reply and turned around, walking away.

Hotaru could only sweatdropped. She had never met someone so weird. "S-senpai?" she asked, unsure of what was happening. Hibari turned back a little and stated "I'm not interested in fighting herbivores that have no will to fight back. Report to the Reception room once you're done. You have work to do."

Hotaru awed. _H-he's so cool..._

"A-ah! Wait! S-senpai!" Hotaru shouted right before he disappeared from her sight. Hibari turned back once again with a glare that said 'What?'

Smiling brightly, Hotaru said "I love you! Senpai!"

Hibari's eyes seemed to widen by a small 0.001 mm before he glared deeply at her while Hotaru simply beamed at him. Electricity flew between their eyes for the next few seconds. One was filled with annoyance while another was filled with happiness. Purple angry sparks fought against pink happy sparks.

Not giving any reply, Hibari finally turned around and walked away.

One the other hand, Tsuna and his guardians reaction was absolutely comical. They were flushing red, eyes bulging out with their jaw reaching the floor. Even the optimistic Yamamoto and the puppy, Gokudera, who only cared about Tsuna were blushing.

Hotaru giggled. Her Senpai was definitely the coolest person ever!

* * *

><p>Raita : Sorry for the super late update! During this period, I received a few story alerts and I was super happy! ^^ I know I'm still a amateur but please continue reading this story.<p>

Btw, the part where it says 'that world' when Hotaru spoke with a different tone, I was referring to the Mafia world in case no one knew. :)

P.S Tsuna and his guardians' reactions are always so fun isn't it? Reminds me of their reaction when Chrome kissed Tsuna's cheek during the Varia battle~

Review please! It'll make my day alot more better~! :)


	4. Author's note

Dear Readers,

Right. Sorry for the long wait. My exams have finally ended, which means updates shall begin very soon ^^

Thank you to those who waited patiently, no thank you to those who left vulgar messages for me.

I'll keep this short, some of my stories shall be updated as per normal, some shall be edited in a some parts, while some while be given up for adoption.

As such, I'll combine everything and leave on my profile. Please go and read it.

I'm aware of some who hate author's notes like this one, but if don't , you probably won't get whats going to happen. So I'll be very thankful if you do.

Autore Raita

P.S sorry for the long wait. This note shall be taken down in 3 days.


End file.
